Leashes are commonly used by animal owners to restrain their animals, such as dogs, while walking them to prevent the animal from straying away from the owner. While on walks, untrained pets tend to try to walk ahead of the owner and pull on the leash rather than walk beside or otherwise near the owner. Pets that excessively pull on the leash can injure or strain themselves, especially if the leash is attached to a collar around the pet's neck, or escape the owner.